ADBU: Mother's day
by Leonidas-leo
Summary: Sometimes I want my children's around me, with his father, being a real family. Spin-off of my story A Demon Between us, read it first to understand what is this about.


Leonidas-leo is here again people!

This is an extra for Mother's day! Thanks for just3because for his support for this story, I appreciate your reviews! Now, you random person go there and say the disclaimer!

Random guy: Uh, me?

Me: Yes, you.

Random guy: Uhm, OK. That guy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's and all its content.

Oh, and this will be on Rosaline's POV.

Hmm... Yesterday was amazing, Stardust take it harder this time, now which day is this? Oh, mother's day. I remember when Akira and Ichirou always waked me up yelling 'happy mothers day!' Now... Nothing. Nothing at all, Akira just hug me and congrats me, Ichirou is always out so he doesn't make too much for this day. I just spend the time with ice-cream and some human TV, their shows of drama are amazing... But isn't enough, I want to celebrate with my family and friends, drinking and partying like maniacs or at least having good time with my children's and husband.

"It's time to get up... Ugh, you overpassed last night, I think I can't walk." I said moving his arms off of me. He moaned and he get up.

"Happy... Birthday? It's a day to celebrate... But it's your birthday, right?" he said with his hands in his face, trying to wake up.

"It's Mother's day, you idiot." I replied to him with a slight kick in his back. He sighed.

"I was close... " he said wrapping his arms and kissing the side of my neck.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. I'm going to see if there's anything to eat." I said pulling out of his embrace. I take a shower and went directly to the kitchen, there was Leonidas cooking something delicious: Chocolate chips pancakes with different syrups and toppings, vanilla milkshake and strawberries.

"Hehe, this food is awesome!" I said eating some strawberries with chocolate syrup.

End of Rosaline POV

"Today's Mother's day, I never celebrate this day because I never had something close to a mom. It's an opportunity for me to celebrate this now that you're a mother, you deserve it." Leonidas said serving the breakfast, making Rosaline blush, some sniffs destroyed the moment.

"Come on, Feather! Stop destroying good moments." Rosaline said almost punching him.

"Hey! It's your day, mommy. You should be with your kids, don't you?" Feather said.

"They're busy, maybe I'll receive a letter or two." Rosaline said sadly. "They aren't the same kids that get excited about this day. It's now different..."

"And what do you exactly plain in this day? And congrats." Yusei said sitting in the next seat.

"Maybe a movie or two, ice cream and rest." Rosaline said finishing her breakfast and she went directly to the couch to see what's new on TV.

"No way!" Rua shouted "You should do something, it's an special day for you!" "It's special when I'm with my children's... Now they aren't children's and they barely are there for me. I'm an old woman, I don't think that they would waste time with me." Rosaline said switching channels.

"You're so negative sometimes... If you think like that you wouldn't never have what you want." Yusei tried to encourage her, but it was in vain.

"I'm not negative, I'm realistic." Rosaline said while watching The Big Bang Theory.

"Believe me, a mother or a mother figure is the best you can have, and the most precious time that you can have is with your mother. They'll probably send you letters and even gifts!" Aki said, making her feel worse.

"Don't try it..." she said while looking at the TV. Imagining her own kids entering in the house and hugging her, congratulating her and staying time with her... But now isn't like that. Ichirou is a General in the magicians army and Akira is being the princess in the Reign of Roses, they don't want to waste time with her, and less with their father.

Yes, Stardust needed to leave them when they were little because Crimson needed him. They always get mad when he's around, Akira is trying to give him a chance but Ichirou... He always hated his father. Someday we'll be able to be together as a family again, I know that isn't easy... But, I'll try my best to make sure it'll happen. Today's my day and they maybe aren't going to send a letter, it's better to not worry...

Hours passed...

"Not even a letter... Your son and daughter are the best!" Crow said sarcastically. Stardust left like an hour before and he hasn't returned yet.

"Well, if they're happy; I'm happy too." Rosaline said, still watching the TV show.

"You really don't care? What if they're lost or something?" Yusei said.

"I don't think so..." she replied trying to hide the sadness in her voice: she's always chuckling and giggling but this time... Nothing. Nothing at all, not even a smile since the breakfast, not even when Stardust kissed her, not even when she kill an insect. Just nothing.

"You're depressed but you try to hide that state." Stardust said entering the room.

"I'm not depressed! Do you see me crying or complaints about the fucked up that's my life or what?" Rosaline almost shouted, but a knock in the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it... We'll finish this later." Stardust said going to the door, he opens it and there was a little girl... She looked like... Akira.

"Akira? What did happened to you?" Stardust said kneeling to see her better. She smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy, where's mommy? I want to see her!" She said pretty loud with a childish tone, and then she whispered "I used magic to be like a kid, so just be with me in the game, could you?"

"Okay, I'll search for mom. Come with me." He said taking her hand and she started to giggle. He takes her to the living room and there was Rosaline eating ice cream in the couch looking the TV, in the other couch were 4 guys and a girl with red hair, in the other couch were a girl cuddling with a... Vampire? It's pretty pale. She screamed a big 'MOM!' and went directly to the couch hugging tightly her mother.

"Akira? Why are you a girl?" Rosaline asked hugging awkwardly her daughter.

"Since last week I didn't sleep playing with magic trying to morph me in a kid again... Well, I morph me into a goat, bear, troll, fish, dog, penguin, cow and any other living species in this world, and 2 hours before coming here I morphed me in a kid." Akira said with an adult and rational tone.

"You just needed to say manifesto timo, that's all." Rosaline said with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face and Akira just facepalmed.

"Well, where are we going first, mommy? It's your day and you deserve it!" She said pushing her mother off the bed.

"Wha-? It's 5PM! We can't go anywhere!" Rosaline said trying to stop her daughter.

"We can go to the park, to the lake, to a restaurant that have restrictions and we make a big food battle!" Akira said putting her hands up and smiling.

"That last sounds amazing! You know what? , let's put some rats in the elephant reserve!" Rosaline suggested and Akira nodded. They run out of the house and went to do those suggested thinks.

"I should stop them... Well, I'll see both in the jail... minimal." Stardust sighed while sitting in the couch.

"Rats in elephant reserves... Pretty smart." Alex muttered in her breath.

"Well, she's with her baby again, I think she's happy." Aki said switching channels.

"Hey! Channel 27 is transmitting Iron Man 3." Crow said and Aki changed to the said channel.

"Rats on elephant reserves... ... ... (!) Wait, that's illegal!"Alex said stopping the cuddle with Leonidas, he was asleep.

"Eh? Elephants? Rats? Wut." Leonidas said while waking up.

"Sure that it's illegal?" Stardust asked and Alex nodded. "It's her day, it's her problem now. And she's the Queen, believe me that she isn't going anywhere." Stardust said eating potato chips.

"If it's like that..." Yusei said eating cookies with ice-cream.

8:00PM - Stardust house

There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Rosaline shouted, stopping the brushing on Akira's hair. She opened the door and there it's: a man in his thirty-five years, long red hair, blue eyes and a military armor. That man is Ichirou. "Ichirou... You're here!" she said hugging her son and letting tears fall in her cheeks.

"Mom... How much... Time." he said trying to get out of the hug but she's hugging too tight. "Mom... I can't... Breathe..." he breathe difficulty on purpose and Rosaline stopped the hug with a big smile. Akira noticed that.

"Ichirou onee-san is here! Yay!" Akira said while hugging the leg of Ichirou.

"Uh... Why-" he started but Akira interrupted him.

"Stop screwing the moment! Nii-san bad!" Akira said frowning.

"Ah, well..." He said but stopped when he saw that someone approaching to him. "Stardust..." he said avoiding his father look.

"Ow, my plan didn't work." Akira said growing up. "I thought that you'll be happy to see dad!"

"Happy? Me, happy to see him? How'd you dare to look him in the eyes after all!? You abandoned us, you left us for your own business... You don't deserve mom or us, you... You sucks!" Ichirou said coldly, Stardust looked down and he got angry... Angry because that wasn't true.

"Shut up! Do you think that I always wanted to be a Signer? No! My life was better without this burden and I leave for your security, destroying the devil and making a better world to live. I always thought... Of you. My family, you're my reason to do this, because I want you to live in a better place... With peace. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you all the time, but all what I've done is for you, my family." Stardust said looking fiercely in his eyes, Ichirou softened his eyes with the last comment: "You're in the army for your sister and mom, I'm a Signer and I risk my life for you, just like your mother... This isn't easy for us, just like isn't easy for you."

"Bipolar family again?" Akira said clapping her hands and Ichirou hugged his father.

"This is the best gift... Being a united family again." Rosaline said barely audibly to the presents. "I have like 10 years without going to a stripper bar, let's go!" Rosaline said excited.

"Mom, Ichirou and dad are mens, we're going to those strippers club where are men's." Akira noted and Rosaline shook her head.

"We're going to a guy's stripper club, your mom is bisexual." Stardust said while Ichirou was calm and Akira had her mouth wide open.

"I see that coming, I'll pay for it and you can go to a gay strip club." Ichirou muttered looking to his sister, she shook her head.

"Nah, it's Mother's day so she choose and let's go!" Akira said excitedly.

"Wait, why a stripper club?" Stardust asked.

"Don't worry, you can see all the woman's you want, if you let me have private dances..." Rosaline said with a malicious chuckle, Stardust grinned.

"Oh, hell yeah." Those were the last words of Stardust before running out of the house.

Me: Rosaline is a perverted character, that's why a strip club. Oh and thanks mom! I know that you don't read my perverts thoughts in here but well, you deserve it. Maybe a mom someday will read this... Someday. This is a One-shot of my story 'A Demon Between Us', go there and read and review!

- Insert random Spanish comment here -


End file.
